I Shall Call It: The Milemi Threesome Fic
by Nighthawk013
Summary: A threesome fic with Miley, Demi and Selena. Warning: Femslash and sexual content. Smut. Rated M for a reason.


**Author: **The Unpredictable Xx

**Pairing: **Selena/Miley/Demi

**Rating: **M

**Plot: **Not really

**Word count: **1908

**P.S:** Sorry for any prospective typos. I'm to lazy to check if there is any.

Miley walked happily up the stairs that led to Selena's front door. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in a while and was glad that she finally got to spend some time with her. She let herself in, knowing that her parents wouldn't be home.

"Sel?" she shouted as she entered the living room.

"Upstairs!" she heard her shout back, followed by a loud giggle from another girl. Miley grinned widely, immediately recognizing the other girls giggle. She quickly walked upstairs and entered Selena's room, finding them both on Selena's bed in their underwear, breathing heavily while trying to fix their messed up hair.

"Did I interrupt something?" she smirked as she walked over to them and placed a quick kiss on both their lips.

Miley loved their relationship. Not everybody got to be in a relationship with two girls. Two girls who actually knew about each other.

"Yeah, kinda," Demi grinned.

"Sorry. I'll just leave then. I'll see you later." She smiled to them, then turned around to leave.

Selena and Demi looked at each other and winked. The three of them had never done _it _together before, but Selena and Demi had been planning change that.

"Wait Miley," Selena said seductively and walked after her.

Miley felt a tingle in her stomach as she turned around. She loved the way Selena said her name.

"Yeah?"

"What's the rush? Don't you wanna stay a bit longer?" she asked and wrapped her arms around her neck before kissing her softly.

"I love it when you do that," she smiled and licked her lips. " But I don't wanna interrupt anything."

"You're not interrupting anything sweetie. You're just in time."

She ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her again, while Demi walked past her and locked the door.

"You see," she said as she broke the kiss. "Me and Demi have been discussing something.." She let her hand wander slowly down Miley's body before they settled on her ass, squeezing it gently.

"Wh-wha-what might that be?" she stuttered.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and a warm body press against her back.

"It's a shame that the three of us don't spend more time together. It's always just.. two," Demi whispered. She brushed Miley's hair away and softly planted a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"What are you guys doing? We've never done something like this before," Miley said insecure.

"One time has gotta be the first," Demi said and kissed the skin behind her ear, before taking her earlobe in her mouth and sucked gently on it. Miley closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Besides.." Selena said, a smile playing on her lips. "Haven't you ever had a dream to be satisfied by two girls at the same time?"

"Every night," Miley whispered coyly.

"That's my girl. Now you just relax and enjoy the ride," Selena said smirking before she kissed her again, more demanding this time. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged gently on it. Miley parted her lips, letting Selena slide her tongue inside her mouth.

Meanwhile, Demi started to place kisses down up and down her shoulders and then to her neck, trying to find her pulse point. Miley moaned loudly into Selena's mouth, letting her know she did. Demi smiled towards the skin and sucked gently on it. Her hands moved under her shirt and started to caress the soft skin on her toned stomach. Her fingernails slowly raked down her abs, leaving red marks. She let her index finger circle around her bellybutton ring before she moved her hands up to her breasts. Her fingertips gently danced over the upper part of her breasts, then slid her hands down the cups of her bra and pinched her nipples, making Miley throw her head back and moan. Selena took the opportunity to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head. She enjoyed the sight before her for a second; Demi with her hands in Miley's bra stimulating her nipples, and Miley with her eyes closed, moaning and breathing heavily.

"Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna stare?" Demi teased.

Selena smiled sarcastic to her, then reached behind Miley's back and unclasped her bra and slid it down her shoulders. She pushed away Demi's right hand and replaced it with her mouth. Her tongue flicked over it a couple of times then let it circle around it slowly, before she started to bite weakly at the hardened bud. Miley groaned, her hand instantly went to Selena's hair while she let her head rest on Demi's shoulder.

Miley opened her eyes and looked up at her, finding her looking back. She smiled softly to her, and Miley couldn't help but smile back as Demi lowered her head and pressed their lips together. She let her hands wander down Miley's body to her jeans and unbuttoned them, then slid her hands down the waistband. Her fingers quickly found her dripping wet clit and started to make slow circular motions. Miley bit down on her lower lip while tugging harder on Selena's hair.

Selena let go of her nipple and got down on her knees, dragging Miley's pants and underwear down to her ankles. She grabbed her hips and started to place soft kisses on her bare stomach. Her mouth found her piercing and she sucked gently on it, then made a wet trail with her tongue down to her wet centre. Her tongue slowly slid up and down her slit, before she entered her and started to move it in and out, tantalizingly slow.

"G-guys, we gotta s-stop" Miley moaned.

Selena pulled back and looked confused at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked and tilted her head.

"No, we just gotta move over to the bed before my feet collapse," she said and smiled innocently.

Demi giggled and pulled her hand back. "Of course, come here."

She grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her over to the bed, then sat down and dragged her down to sit on her lap. Her left hand found Miley's left breast and started to massage it gently, while her right hand found it's previous position. But instead of rubbing her clit, she let two fingers slip inside her and started to pump in and out of her slowly.

"Oh God," she gasped and started to rock her hips against Demi's fingers. "Sel, get over here now!"

Selena walked over to them and placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips before she positioned herself between her legs, spreading them as wide as she could and started to suck and kiss on her inner thighs.

"Stop... teasing," Miley panted and grabbed her hair to push her head up.

"Someone's a little eager. Is this what you want?" she smirked and let the tip of her tongue vaguely touch her throbbing clit.

"Yes, that is what I want!" she moaned, almost desperate.

"You have to beg first."

"Please..." she whispered.

"Please what? What do you want?"

"Sel, you're torturing the girl," Demi chuckled.

"I know," she smiled mischievous. "Now, beg!"

"Please Selena.. I need you so bad," she groaned.

Selena licked her lips slowly and placed them over her clit, letting her tongue circle around it. She placed one soft kiss on it before she started to suck hard on it.

"Aaaah, oh God! Demi go faster, I'm so close!" she whimpered.

Demi started to quicken her pace, and soon she felt her walls start to contract, knowing that she was almost there.

"Curl your fingers upwards," Selena muttered.

Demi frowned at her, but did as she said.

"Yes, that's the spot, keep doing that! God, I think I'm coming!" she screeched.

Demi felt her starting to shake as her walls tightened around her fingers, and she slowed down the speed, but not stopping completely, making it last as long as possible.

She finally pulled her fingers out and Selena sat up in bed next to Demi. Miley got up on her trembling feet, her hair messy and her breath hitched.

"Man, my underwear's all wet because of you!" Demi fake-complained and pointed to a wet stain on her panties, most likely caused by Miley.

"It's a shame we have to remove it then," Miley said, before she pushed her back on the bed and pulled them off her.

"We better remove your bra too, or you're just gonna look stupid," she chuckled and unclasped her bra. They turned their heads and looked expectantly on Selena.

"Fine, if everybody else is doing it..." she muttered. Her underwear was quickly thrown across the room. She then moved herself up to sit next to Demi and kissed her softly.

Miley, being as inpatient as anyone could ever be, placed herself between Demi's legs, offering a long, slow lick before letting her fingers slide inside her and start to pump quickly in and out while her tongue worked on her clit. Demi let out a muffled moan in surprise and started to grind herself against Miley's fingers.

"I'm guessing everybody is getting satisfied today but me," Selena pouted.

"Come here," Demi whimpered. She grabbed Selena's hips and pulled her over her face. Her mouth quickly found her clit and started to suck on it while her fingers slid up and down her slit, not entering her just yet.

"I thought we were done with the teasing!" Selena complained.

Demi let out another moan before she removed her fingers and plunged her tongue inside her. Selena gasped and started to rock her hips wildly against her, feeling the well-known waves of pleasure starting to build up inside her.

"God Demi, keep doing that. Don't stop, I'm almost... ahhhh!" she screamed loudly as she came, making Demi's face completely wet in the process.

She climbed off her face, her breath shaky, and slid herself down Demi's body where Miley was working her magic.

"Let me," she said and gently pushed away Miley's head. She smiled and kissed her quickly while speeding up her fingers. Selena lowered her head and took her clit in her mouth, circling her tongue around it. She then surprised Demi by letting her teeth graze it, and that was all she needed to go over the edge, grabbing Selena's hair and arching her back as she came.

Miley withdrew her fingers and moved them up to Selena's mouth to let her lick them clean. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licking up and down her fingers, not once breaking eye contact.

"Guyyys, you're getting me all worked up again," Demi whined.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Miley grinned.

"She can't handle the two of us one more time," Selena smirked and kissed her.

"Yeah, you're right," Demi said and laid herself back in a comfortable position, moving her right hand down to touch herself.

"I'll just have to watch."


End file.
